1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process of rapidly recording audio data to a computer (PC or laptop) or a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), especially for rapidly adding recorded audio data to a designated text or other kind of information title.
2. Related Art
The most popular way to record audio data is by using an audio tape recorder or other audio recording instrument. The purpose of the recorded audio data is reference or for documents that could be printed papers ‘manuscripts ’ or digital data stored in a computer (PC or laptop) or Personal Digital Assistant (PDA). Computers and PDAs are widely used as substitutes for conventional notebooks for handling or storing information. The information could be text files ‘pictures ’ or movies. When a user is trying to retrieve audio data from an audio tape recorder, it is not easy to retrieve the data corresponding to document content from recorded audio data. The efficiency of obtaining information is thus not ideal.
Although audio files can be saved and played in most computers (PC or laptop) or PDAs, conventional methods of storing audio files using file management applications, such as Windows' File Manager, will save the audio file to an assigned disk or document folder. However, this is only a method for storing information to a disk or document folder. When users are trying to refer data to a corresponding audio file, it is still necessary to search for the corresponding file and then play the audio file with media player. In this case, it is not convenient at all.